<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toasted Marshmallow and Jelousy by LullabliesAndDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999462">Toasted Marshmallow and Jelousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams'>LullabliesAndDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - College, Alternative Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Lydia is jelous and denial, New cat!!, One Shot, Prada is now an older sister, Prada the Napoleon Cat, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia should be happy.</p><p>And she is.</p><p>Believe her, she is... happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toasted Marshmallow and Jelousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia should be happy.</p><p>And she is.</p><p>Believe her, she is... happy.</p><p>For the longest time, she finally have found someone who will take care of her, who will be there for her when she needs it, who will support her, encourage her. Someone who will never give up on her no matter how much she pulls away, someone who’ll love her for who she really is despite all her faults and flaws.</p><p>They haven’t said the exact word yet but she can feel it.</p><p>There’s even a lot of circumstances where they almost said it but, their relationship is still fresh that it feels so scary to say it.</p><p>She and Stiles have already been dating for four months, and they have learn a lot from each other. Some would even say that they’ve know each other for so long by the way they seem to think of the same things, they almost have the same mannerism, and Stiles have memories already most of her ‘favorites’ raging from food, books, person, movies, and many more.</p><p>Stiles have even already met the girls from her favorite activity of the month, her ‘Mimosa Night’, and everyone seems to approved of him even though he may have knocked and spill a couple of glasses (broke two) from that Mimosa night she made him come. Lydia on returned agreed to meet few of Stiles friend, like Scott who’s more of his brother than a bestfriend.</p><p>So yeah... she is happy.</p><p>Except now.</p><p>It’s been, what? An hour? Or was it two? Or is it even more? That she’s been staring (almost glaring) at him quietly, following his movements with her eyes without moving from the couch she’s sitting, as he plays with that toasted-marshmallow looking kitten.</p><p>The kitten is cute, yes. But, damn... all of Stiles’s attention have been with that kitten for more than a week now.</p><p>Like literally ALL of his attention.</p><p>He bottle feeds the kitten every 3 hours, talk with it, play with it, SLEEP WITH IT.</p><p>And yes, she understands that the kitten needs the attention because of the circumstances, she was also like that with Prada when she first got her, but SHIT —</p><p>She couldn’t believe it will feel this irritating.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Saturday night, when Stiles stood again in front her door waiting for her to come home, the difference now though is that, she already gave him her apartment passcode (which is useless without the key) and a copy of her apartment key, yet he always seems to misplaced it somewhere, or forget it at his dorm that’s why he always ends up creeping in front of her apartment, waiting for her to arrive when she’s not home. He was soaking wet from the rain, shaking from the cold that almost gave Lydia a heart attack because of worry —this dumb guy didn’t thought of calling or even texted her that he’s at her place, waiting for her outside, soaking wet from the rain.</p><p>When she run close to him to check how he is, she only then realized that he was hugging and carrying something as wet as he is on his arm... then the ‘thing’ screams multiple meows, that shake Lydia from her worry on the guy in front of her</p><p>She look at him with horrid eyes, then Stiles showed her the small dirty kitten in his arms.</p><p>Lydia immediately opens her door and drag Stiles at her bathroom. She told him to get warm up on the shower before he catch anything and comvince him that she will tend the kitten for him. </p><p>Poor kitten, it looks so small and it doesn’t even look more than two weeks old. </p><p>Stiles told Lydia that he found the poor kitten, abandon and thrown to a dumpster near his university. He was running from the rain when he hear these screams of meows, he couldn’t really leave the kitten after seeing it.</p><p>After cleaning up the kitten, drying it, and keeping it warm, she sees it’s real fur color and she immediately thought of a toasted marshmallow then laughs on her own thoughts. She gives it some milk while she waits for Stiles to finish showering.</p><p>Stiles shows up the kitchen where Lydia’s feeding the kitten, his hair still damp from his shower, and he walks around her nervously while he holds Prada in his arm like a shield. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know how to say it or that he’s afraid Lydia will not like what he is about to say.</p><p>Lydia almost laugh at his antics because she didn’t really mind what he said or rather asked. He asked if the kitten can stay for the night (which she agreed with, though, they have to make sure Prada won’t get near the kitten cause the older cat will surely kill the kitten) and then promised that on the next day he’ll bring the cat to the vet and asked Scott to take care of the kitten and bring it to the shelter his working with.</p><p>The next day come and she found Stiles again in front of her door, still holding the kitten on his arms.</p><p>Stiles explains that the shelter is already full and as much as Scott would want to keep the kitten, he can’t. He also defensively said that he wanted to take care of the kitten on his own and not really bother her anymore but he can’t keep the kitten to his dorm, so... here he is, asking Lydia again for a favor, and promising that she won’t have to deal with the kitten needs, he just need a place where the kitten can stay and he’ll take care of the rest — of course Lydia agreed, because what so bad with fostering a kitten... right? Besides, Stiles pledges to take care of the kitten his own and to never bother her about it. This also means that Stiles will be staying at her place for a few days, or weeks, and she likes that. </p><p> </p><p>The first few days was okay, they manage to keep Prada on safe distance and not make the older cat jealous, she would even help Stiles with the kitten even when she doesn’t really need to — but after three days of repeated routine with the kitten, and Stiles completely ignoring everything except the kitten, Lydia started to feel irritated.</p><p>Prada who would pester Stiles to be pet and be pick up always stopped too, because she doesn’t like that he smells of other cat and stayed as far away from him and the kitten he’s holding. Prada then started to stick to Lydia, showing that much affection she’s been waiting to have from the napoleon cat. It should have made her ecstatic but NO...</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">She would let Prada snuggles and sticks to her, but her eyes and attentions follows Stiles, like what is happening right now. </span>
</p><p>“Hey, have you seen that small bag of treat I bought yesterday?” Stiles asked, not even bothering to look at Lydia that irk her so much, as he roam around the living room, holding the small kitten in his arms.“I can’t seem to find it... do you think Prada got her claws on it?” He finally look at her, expecting for an answer. </p><p>Lydia squints her eyes and pointed a finger at him, “Don’t accuse Prada on anything she didn’t do.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Then pats Prada's head, as it meows like it understand and agrees to what she just said. </span></p><p>Stiles was kind of buffled with the reaction but shrug it off. “Ohh... okay. It was just a question, you know.” He scratches the back of his head when Lydia’s eyes stayed pointedly looking at him.“Never mind then.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He cleared his throat, feeling a little scared for his life. </span></p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">He started to look around again, but the looks Lydia is giving him is starting to creep him out. She not even moving from her seat on the couch, she just looking at him in a weird way while she pets Prada. He stops what he’s doing and just look back at Lydia, sighing deeply, then asking, </span>“Are you angry at me for something?”</p><p>“Me? Angry? Why?” She said in the most ridiculous and overacting way of being offended while she place her hand on her chest. </p><p>‘<em>She is definitely angry at something’ </em>Stiles thought. He stands closer to her, and gave her a patient look. “That’s a lot of question mark for three words. Can you just tell me what I did to upset you?” She looks away, suddenly feeling guilty and ridiculous. <em>It</em> <em>is</em> <em>ridiculous</em>, why she feels so irritated. “Nothing.” She simply answered. </p><p>“That’s not nothing.” Her looking away and her features changes didn’t go unnoticed, so he push with it because he wants to immediately fix whatever this is before it becomes a big problem. “Come on tell me.”</p><p>Lydia gave him a side look, hesitant to say anything, but when the little kitten his holding meowed and he smiles and pat it’s head for a second before turning back to her, Lydia couldn’t help but muttered in gritted teeth and low voice, “Well if you paid little attention on me and not give it all to that kitten, then maybe you don’t need to ask.”</p><p>Stiles heard that very clearly, though, he didn’t understand why she would be angry because of it. “You’re angry at me because of my attention to the cat?”</p><p>“NO.” She’s quick to dismiss it, like she didn’t just muttered those words earlier. When a grin forms on Stiles lips as he started to get what is happening, she blush in embarrassment and didn’t dare to look at Stiles eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She still feign innocence.</p><p>“Wait —“ Stiles grins grows and grows each second pass. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>“No.” Another dismassal of hers that went to fast she sounded so, so guilty.“Why would I be jealous?” Now she’s just acting badly. </p><p>“You’re jealous.” He said in a matter of fact.</p><p>“Me? Jealous? Of a kitten?” She laugh in a ridiculous way, her nervous is slipping out. “That’s hilarious Stiles.” She tried to put a straight face but failed. </p><p>“Yep. Definitely jealous.”</p><p>“I’m most certainly not!” She cringe at herself for being too defensive, yet she couldn’t back down.“Look, I’m never jealous okay. I’ve never been jealous my whole life, and I won’t start getting jealous, especially not because of a kitten.”</p><p>“Really, really jealous.” It’s taking a lot of energy now for Stiles to not laugh out loud because he doesn’t want Lydia to think that he’s laughing at her, that he thinks she’s somewhat pathetic, cause he’ll never think of Lydia like that — Though, this is amusing him too much, that’s why he wants to laugh. </p><p>Lydia can see the struggle he’s having not to laugh, and now she’s just mad. “Oh my god! Can you just —“ She stood up forgetting Prada on her lap, thankful that the cat landed perfectly on the floor, then groans loudly in too much irritation. She put her hands up clutching on air to show more exasperation. “Fine! You’re practically living here for the pass week and you haven’t given me any attention, of course I’ll be irritated and... jealous!”</p><p>She said the last word in a mumble gritted teeth, and Stiles just finds it so adorable. “You’re cute.”</p><p>“Shut up!” She shouted and when she’s about to make another weird groan, Stiles steals a kiss on her lips, looking ‘oh so proud’ that makes her press her lips in thin line and feels giddy inside.</p><p>Stiles chuckles on how childish and adorable this is. He does that to Lydia ‘freaking’ Martin, and he couldn’t be more happy. He steals another kiss and pulls Lydia closer to his boldy in one arm, “I like Tommy —“</p><p>“Tommy?” She pouted and glared at him but didn’t pull away from his hold. “You named the kitten? Don’t tell me you plan to keep it?”</p><p>“That’s a discussion for another time —“ he downplayed it, not ready to have this argument yet, he’s hoping it doesn’t become an argument actually.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “</span>Like I said, I like to Tommy but...” he paused, searching her eyes before continuing. He cup her face with one hand (he still have the kitten in his other arm) and rub soothing circles on her cheek with his thumb and said,<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “</span>I love you.” It was so simple and relax, but so truthful, and Lydia couldn’t contain the smile sketching her lips.“And I’m sorry for not giving you attention the past week. Can you forgive me?”</p><p>“You love me? She asked, ignoring the last part Stiles said. </p><p>“Of course I love you” he looks so sure, and Lydia just wants to kiss him hard till it bruise and have her way on him on her bed. </p><p>For now, she settled with putting both her arms behind his neck and pulling him closer her face. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” He slides the hand he had on her face down to her waist holding her up. She’s so short he’s going to have back problems in the near future. </p><p>“That’s still up for debate.” She teases, when it’s obvious she already forgot all her childish jealousy when she heard him say ‘I love you’ for the first time.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t take the distance of their faces anymore. He had to put down the kitten to the coffee table first, before closing the space between their lips, and in between their wet kisses he asked, “How about now?”</p><p>“Nope.” She answered, shaking her head lightly but not leaving his lips. </p><p>“Now?” He slides his tongue inside her mouth, gaining an approving and hungry moans from Lydia. </p><p>“Getting there...” She told him, as she feels his hand thightens around her. </p><p>She steps back slowly bringing Stiles with her, not willing to put any distance or space between their body and lips, and once she felt the back of her knee bump on the couch, she falls down on it pulling Stiles too. </p><p>They were both laughing when Stiles forehead bumps a little hard on Lydia’s when they fall down the couch, but that didn’t stop their kisses that’s growing heatedly. </p><p>Stiles hands just started to roam her body when a loud angry hissing push them off of each other. </p><p>The angry hissing, of course, came from the cats. Tommy manage to got off the table and tried to get close to Prada, and as expected, Prada’s reaction to the kitten were not so welcoming, smacking the smaller cat with her perfect paws and hissing angrily. </p><p>Stiles got off Lydia and the couch a little too fast for her liking, making her pouts and sighs in defeat. He took the smaller cat in his arms immediately to prevent a fight the Prada will surely win, as Lydia got off the couch too and took Prada in it’s room. </p><p>“Sorry.” Stiles sincerely says when she got back the living room. </p><p>“It’s fine.” And it’s really fine now, she’s just bum their moment were ruined by hissing cats. </p><p>”One more week. Give me one more week, I’ll transition Tommy to can-foods, solidfood and I’ll make sure the two cats will get along.” He pleaded with those whiskey doe eyes that Lydia can’t say no to.</p><p>“So... you’re really keeping Tommy.” She asked, which didn’t actually sound like a question of sorts. </p><p>”Please?” Stiles pulls her close again, as she gives him a contemplating face even though she already decided to agree with him, she just like to see and hear him plead.</p><p>Lydia shakes her head in disbelief in this turnabouts because he doesn’t even realized that it’s her house the kitten will be staying in not his. She should just tell him to move in, he’s practically living with her anyway — <em>ohh wow, what a thought Lydia. Living together? That’s a big jump.</em></p><p>“I love you.” He said, when he figured he already won this. Lydia didn’t feel like she lost though, and <em>yeah, living together sound nice, nevermind the fact that they’re only dating for four months. Doesn’t really matter when it feels right for the both of them. </em></p><p>”No... ah-ah. You’re not getting away with this by simply telling me you love me.” She cup his face in one hand, squishing both cheeks, making him look like a fish. “Accomplish your promise, then Tommy can stay for good.” </p><p>He couldn’t really speak because she’s still squishing his face, so he just nodded.</p><p>Lydia laugh at how funny he looks, but gave him a quick kiss and said, ”I love you too.” and before Stiles could react, she turn her back at him going back to check on Prada. </p><p>She heard him whine that made her chuckle, and thought of how crazy and amazing her life turns into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy is yes, short for toasted marshmallow. Tommy is a Flame Point Ragdoll cat. Search it up on Mr. G. I look at them and think ‘ahhh toasted marshmallow’. </p><p>What do you think? </p><p>Leave me your thoughts 🥰</p><p>Kisses xx<br/>-Camille 😚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>